


Froggy Pillow

by PinkestPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans!D.Va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkestPunk/pseuds/PinkestPunk
Summary: Lucio helps carry Hana home after a night out, and in her drunken haze Hana lets slip her feelings for the boy. After a lot of nervous stumbling the two embrace for the night and sleep in each others arms.





	Froggy Pillow

Lucio struggled to open the door to Hana’s apartment, the same girl was hanging off his shoulder limply. “Jeez Hana… I thought I told you to stop before it got out of hand.” Lucio worriedly fussed over the girl, trying to keep her on her feet and unlock the door at the same time. “Nahh uuuuhhh!” Hana purred while poking the boy in the ribs. “I don’t know what yooou’re talking bout.” She slurred her words in a drunken stupor. Lucio got the door open and tucked his arm under Hana’s ribs and almost carried her over the threshold. “Oooh so strong!” She giggled and went limp, making the poor boy almost drop her. “I said if you don’t stop you’re gonna regret it tomorrow, then I took your appletini.” Lucio grunted trying to softly place the girl on her couch. “Hmmm meanie…” The girl pouted and stuck her tongue out as she flopped onto the leather. “Let me driiink.” She giggled and punctuated her laugh with a hiccup. 

“Nope.” Lucio went to the girls sink and filled one of her glasses, which he noted was one of his frog merchandise, with small amount of ice and water. Kneeling down next to the girl who was groaning something into the leather sofa, he tapped her shoulder softly. The girl made a questioning noise that was not any language known to human beings, and looked up with lazy eyes. “Come on, drink up.” Lucio tried to take care of her despite her protests.  
“You’re no fun…” Hana grumbled as she placed the glass down. She slumped back down on the couch and the leather muffled her words. “What was that?” Lucio leaned forward, concerned the girl was gonna be sick from her night of binging. Her words were mumbled again as she smeared her face into the leather. He scooted closer and placed a hand softly on her back rubbing it softly, he didn’t know where he was gonna sleep tonight but he had to make sure the girl was gonna be ok. “You feeling okay? Should I sing Song a song?” He laughed while giving her back a pat. “I said at least you’re cute.” The girl lifted her head to slur the words before pushing back into the couch. Lucio blinked in surprise. His hand rested on the girls back as he blinked trying to understand what she said. He decided she must just be too drunk. Shaking his head he sat down on the floor next to the girl and laughed. “Uh you too Hana.” He laughed awkwardly as he gave her a last pat. “If you need anything just ask ok?”  
The girl muttered a single word and Lucio leaned in close again “What’s up?” He questioned anxiously. Hana turned her head over and looked at the boy and Lucio was surprised to see the sadness in her eyes. “Come ‘ere” she held her arms out weakly. Without hesitating Lucio embraced the girl in a hug. She clung to his shoulders and he felt her fingers dig under his tank top and grip onto him. Now he understood why she was drinking so much. Something was wrong, and she just wanted to get rid of it for a few hours. For a moment he felt bad, but he knew that stopping her from drinking was the right thing to do. Pulling himself onto the couch, but never letting go of Hana, he sat down and let the girl hang off of him, burying her face into his chest.  
“Did you want to talk?” Lucio kept his voice level and soft as he stroked her hair. Hana shook her head. “Do you just want to hug it out?” The girl nodded and adjusted her grip on him again.  
Lucio silently sat there, letting the girl grab him as her anchor, she didn’t cry or sob or say anything. They sat in silence until Hana let go of him and sat up. Wiping her eyes, tears had welled up in her eyes but never spilled out. Lucio placed his hand on the girl's thigh, his eyes filled with concern. 

“You feeling better?” His face filled with worry. Hana nodded, wiping the rest of the tears away. “Do you want to talk now?” He asked again, Hana shook her head again. “Okay. Do you need something to drink?” His question was met with another shake of the girls head. Her eyes were locked on him as fussed over her. “Is there anything you need-” 

His question was cut off. Hana lunged forward and pressed their lips together. Lucio’s eyes went wide in surprise and he tried to move back, but Hana met his movements and leaned into him more until the toppled over, Hana laying on top of him, locking their lips together. Lucio hated himself for noting her lips tasted like sweet apples. Finally he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her off. The girl let out a yelp as she was forced back, and her face looked horrified. “Whoa! Hana hold on…” Lucio tried to catch his breath and recovery from his shock.  
“S-sorry.” Hana stuttered and hiccuped loudly catching her words in her throat. She tried to apologize again but her hiccups stopped her and tried to scuttle backwards away from the boy she had just forced herself on. Lucio quickly pulled himself into a sitting position and held his hand out. “Whoa whoa its okay I just wasn’t... “  
Hana covered her face with her sleeves and shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” her words were cut off from her hiccup again.  
“Hana it’s fine.” Lucio scooted himself forward and tried to reach out towards her shoulder but thought better of it. “You’ve just… been drinking a lot. It’s fine really.” He realized when he said that, he kinda meant it. He was fine with it. 

Hana sniffed a bit and lowered her hands. Her eyes looked over at Lucio and she looked down at the floor. “I wanted to wait… Dammit.” She muttered. Lucio took the chance to move himself closer to Hana and reached his arm, placing it around her shoulders. “Wait for what?”  
Hana looked up to see Lucio’s eyes. Hana wanted to cry after seeing only concern in his beautiful brown eyes. She felt like she had betrayed his trust.  
Hana clutched her hands on her lap before she could finally admit the truth. “To confess.”  
Lucio took a moment to think, trying to find what to say.  
“Hana I… I shouldn’t say anything until you’re in a… more sound state. Ya know?” He tried to interject his normal tone of voice, hoping it would help her feel better.  
Hana reached out and grabbed Lucio’s hand in her own. Clutching his hand in both of hers she squeezed it tightly. “Please don’t leave me like this.”  
“Hey hey I’m not going anywhere okay?” Lucio removed his hand from around her shoulder, this time cupping her hands in his. He tried rubbing her palm with his thumb, hoping to calm her down.  
Hana shook her head. “No please… Give me an answer. Please?” Hana’s voice broke slightly as she looked up, gazing into eyes. Tears had built up in her eyes, making them shiny.  
“Hana I…” He couldn’t say no to her. She was his best friend, seeing her so hurt was hard. He knew how he felt.  
“Listen I uh…. I really do like you too.” Upon saying the words he felt her hands squeeze his. “I just didn’t want you to make a mistake.”  
“Why would I make a mistake?” She felt her heart beating in her chest like a drum. “You’ve always been so nice to me. You’ve always been there for me. I’m not making a mistake.”  
“Thank you, really. But let’s just get you to sleep.” Lucio stood up, taking the girl by the hand and pulling her off the couch. Hana followed behind quietly. She needed him to understand. She couldn’t stand another night alone. She couldn’t stand another night without him.  
Lucio opened the door to her room and letting go of Hana’s hand, “We can talk tomorrow ok?”  
Hana looked at the dark room, and it looked so cold. His skin was so warm. She needed this.  
Before his hand could drop she caught it in hers, and began backing into the room. Lucio tried to protest, but he stepped into the room when she tugged him. Hana closed the door behind him and leaned against the door.  
Lucio scratched the back of head, running his fingers through his dreads. “Hana I…”  
“I love you.”  
Lucio could make out the silhouette of the girl in the dark. He felt her fingers softly touch his chest, until she moved forward and leaned her full body against him. Her fingers curled and she gripped his shirt. “I’m not drunk.” A slight hiccup gave her away. “I promise. Please.”  
“Hana…” Lucio couldn’t find what to say. His throat was tight and he had trouble swallowing.  
“I love you… please. Stay with me.” He felt the vibration of her voice in his chest. 

“I…” He knew she was telling the truth. He wanted to tell the truth. “I love you too Hana.”

Wordlessly, Hana lifted her head and pushed against his chest. Lucio backed up until the back of his knees touched the girl's bed. A soft shove from Hana made him sit on the bed. Looking up, her could see the girl from the moonlight shining through the window. A soft blue light illuminated her, the tears in her eyes were gone, but he could tell she almost cried if he had left. Hana took a hold of her shirt and lifted it over her head slowly. Her skin was a soft bluish white in the moonlight. Her stomach was soft, with the smallest little love handles on her hips. Slowly drawing his eyes upward, her waist was the faintest hourglass shape, but he drank her beauty in. Her bra was rather cute. Pink with white stripes and a small pink bow sat in the middle of it.  
She put her knees on either side of his lap and her arms around his neck.  
“I love you.” She whispered softly.  
“I love you too.” Lucio whispered back. He took his hands off the bed and placed them gently on her hips. His fingers felt her skin, soft and smooth. His hands were so warm and Hana leaned into him, hugging him tightly.  
“Thank you.” She breathed into his shoulder gently. 

“Are you… sure you want to do this?” Lucio asked her again. Just a few hours ago, his best friend had downed a shot and screamed something about a birthday, even though it was no one's birthday he knew of.  
Now his best friend was sitting on top of him, shirtless, and they had just confessed their love.  
Lucio felt her nod. “I am.” She whispered as she leaned back, so she could see his face.  
Lucio looked at her lips, a beautiful pink. Her shoulders smooth and pale. He looked at her bra again. “It’s very cute” He chuckled softly.  
“Thank you.” Hana stuttered. “I really wanted you to see it.” She played with her fingers behind Lucio’s neck.  
“Did you plan this?” He smiled at her and she blushed in the dark. “N-No! I just wear it sometimes because it makes me feel… you know.”  
“Cute?” He tried to finish her sentence.  
She nodded and then added “And like I could finally confess.”  
Lucio gave her a warm smile and she returned it. He looked at her chest and then back up at her. “Is it ok?” He asked, and Hana cocked her head to the side, confused at the question. “Is it ok if I… take it off?”  
Hana’s breath caught in her chest a little, and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Lucio let go of her hips, and dragged his fingers softly up her back. Shivers ran down her spine, but she managed to not squirm under his touch. His fingers found the latch on her bra, and almost instantly it came undone. Hana let out a soft “oh!”. Surprised at how easy he had managed to undo it. It didn’t fall off immediately, and she moved her shoulders forward letting the straps fall down her arms. Lucio took a moment to gaze at her before helping her take the piece of cloth completely off. Letting the bra fall onto the ground, she waited for Lucio to say something. After a moment all he could say was “Wow…”  
“Are they… are they big enough?” The worry in her voice was obvious.  
Lucio looked up, meeting her gaze. “You’re beautiful.”  
Hana couldn’t tell if she wanted to smile, giggle, or hide her face. “Thank you.” She managed to stutter out finally. Lucio leaned forward and planted a kiss on her chest. His lips were warm as they brushed against her skin. He planted three more, moving around her chest. It tickled slightly, and Hana giggled when she felt his lips drag across her skin.  
When he reached her breast, he gently kissed them, testing how Hana reacted. She sighed softly, the feeling no longer ticklish but now, it made her chest feel warm.  
Another kiss and another kiss upon her breasts until Lucio opened his mouth and placed it on her nipple. The new sensation made her jump. When she didn’t protest, Lucio gave it a gentle lick in his mouth. Quickly the nipple hardened in approval. He started gently sucking on it in between licks. Hana voiced her approval in soft moans. As Lucio got more daring, he began nibbling on them. Hana responded by raising her voice. She muttered something behind clenched teeth, but Lucio knew it was words of approval.  
Finally letting go of her breast, he pulled back, his tongue sticking out and a string of drool connected them. He wiped his mouth, slightly embarrassed at his drooling. Hana had a bashful smile on her face. “That felt nice.” She whispered under her breath. 

She looked down between them and saw both of them had gotten rather excited at the exchange. Her pants had became tight, and she could spot the bulge in his. She placed her hand on the bulge and could see Lucio squirm slightly. He was hard and could feel the heat radiating through the clothing. She stood up, and felt sheepish at the tent she had in her own underwear, Lucio obviously noticing her excitement. Kneeling down at the edge of the bed, she placed her hands daintily on Lucio’s thighs. The boy felt embarrassed at her actions. “O-oh umm…” His voice cracked slightly and he coughed trying to clear his throat. Hana tried not to giggle. “Did you want to…” He trailed off slightly, but Hana nodded. She had a small smile on her face, and Lucio trusted this was what she truly wanted. He let his legs open for her to crawl forward in between them. Hana placed her hand on the bulge, running her fingers up and down it. She was taken aback at the size. She fumbled trying to find the fly of his pants in the dark, but once she located it she tugged on it, and it unzipped almost without making a noise. Hana saw that Lucio was wearing heart boxers. How cute, she thought. She hooked her fingers under his boxers and tugged on them, along with his pants. Lucio lifted his hips off the bed, letting Hana slide them off. Like Lucio before her, all she managed to fumble out was a soft “Wow…”  
The small and gentle boy had a hard on that almost reached his belly button. It layed on his stomach but was no doubt hard. She mustered the courage to grab it in her hand, and she could feel his pulse making the thing shake slightly.  
It’s length was impressive but what made her feel weak was the thickness. She couldn’t touch her fingers together around it when she grabbed it, and it felt heavy. Lucio nervously watched her as she stared at it, he knew he had size but he never cared to boast or show it off. Now that someone else was seeing it besides himself, he was nervous of her reaction. Hana looked up and saw his fear, but he tried to hide it when he locked eyes with it. He started to say something, but before he could start, Hana leaned the cock forward and gave it a small kiss on the tip. Lucio caught the words in his throat and held back a surprised whine. Studied his cock again, he was cut unlike her, and she noticed the cock was a lighter colour than the rest of his skin, like milk chocolate. With that thought she stuck her tongue out and gave the underside of the shaft a long lick. Lucio was trying to control his breathing, only ever using his own hand, the warmth of her tongue was soon to become intoxicating.  
Taking long laps with her tongue, she made sure to turn the cock into her own personal lollipop. She slowly jerked the base of the cock, her own saliva making her hand glide smoothly against the skin. She stared down the length of the beast in front of her and built up the courage. Opening her mouth, she made sure to take care of her teeth, and placed the head of the cock into her mouth. She was drooling heavily making it easier to fit, and Lucio finally let out a moan, unable to hold his voice in. The warm wet sensation was heavenly. Closing her eyes to focus, Hana started slowly bobbing her head up and down, letting more of the cock into her mouth each time she descended. Unable to hold back anymore, she reached into her own pants, undoing the zipper and struggling with the button. She held the cock in her mouth and began stroking it off faster. Lucio did his best to control his hips but slight thrusts and shakes were impossible to stop. 

Finally undoing the button, Hana hastily freed her own cock and began stroking it. Trying to match the rhythm in her two hands, She let her tongue dance over the head, letting Lucio become more bold with his thrusts until she let go of his cock. Lucio’s thrusts were making him reach the back of her throat, and the boys grunts were enough to let her known he felt good. She used her free hand to jack herself off, trying her best not to cum too quickly.  
In barely less than a minute Hana felt like she was going to cum and had to stop. Placing her hands on Lucio’s thighs, he quickly stopped his movements, worried he had upset the girl. Hana pulled her mouth off of the cock and didn’t realize how out of breath she was. Struggling to breath she panted heavily, leaning forward, she rubbed the length of the shaft on her cheek, her own drool smearing on her. She pressed her nose against his crotch, breathing in his musk and it made her head swim. Something in the pit of her stomach was doing backflips but the smell was intoxicating. Lucio worriedly put his hand on her head “You okay Hana?”  
The girl tried to talk but ended up only being able to swallow loudly and nodded her head, trying to steady her breath. On shaky legs she tried standing up, and Lucio quickly held her hands helping her keep her balance. One she finally stood, Lucio looked down and saw her girl cock sticking out from her panties. Hana didn’t realize she had left her pants around her ankles.  
“Oh! Hi there.” Lucio laughed as he addressed it, and Hana felt her cheeks flush and tried to cover herself. Lucio held her hands so she couldn’t. “It’s cute.” He smiled at her, Hana responded by sticking out her tongue. 

She quickly sat down besides the boy and looked down at the erection in his lap. Biting her lip as she sized it up, wondering if she could make it work. Lucio felt embarrassed whenever she stared, but it also felt good to be admired. Hana reached out and held the boy's hand in her own. “Did you… want to keep going?” Hana looked hopefully into the boys eyes. Lucio nodded, he did want to, but he didn’t know what she wanted him to do.  
Catching onto this Hana bite her lips again, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. “I mean would you… Umm…” Hana tried to figure out how to say what she wanted. “I’m a virgin.. So.” Lucio knew what she was asking of him now.  
“Would you want to be my first?” She confessed her question.  
“You’d also be mine.” Lucio answered.  
Hana quickly stood up, but she stopped for a moment trying to control her excitement. “I just have to go, there’s a thing we need, I’ll go, just get it really fast.” She said four different phrases all at once as she hurried over to her dresser.  
While she dug through her underwear drawer, Lucio took the chance to peel off his shirt, noticing he had become a little sweaty during their activities. Pulling his pants all the way down, he kicked them off.  
Hana turned around, and paused for a second not expecting Lucio to have stripped. She noted while staring over his dark bronze body, he had a faint outline of abs. God why did he look even bigger now that he was naked? His cock had softened slightly, but it leaned against his leg with still impressive length and girth.  
As Hana stepped forward she wordlessly held up the small blue bottle she had fetched. The lettering was in Korean, but Lucio knew what it was. He took the bottle from her and held it up to look at the contents.  
Hana took the chance to take off her panties, the small size of them mean they got stuck on her girlcock trying to come off, but with a bit of fussing she got them off.  
Sitting down on the bed she looked over at Lucio. “May I?” She said, offering her hand out for the bottle. Lucio handed it over, as she undid the cap and poured a small pool of the liquid into her palm, he noted it smelled like raspberries.  
She leaned forward, letting the liquid drip from her hand and land on his cock. She then picked it up and began stroking him, letting the liquid spread evenly. In no time at all, his cock was slick and shiny from the lube and when Hana let go, Lucio stood at full attention. Handing the bottle back to Lucio, Hana turned around and got on all fours on the bed. Her face was beat red, but she presented herself to her soon to be lover. Lucio kneeled behind her, seeing her curved back, her long hair draping over the pillow she buried her face in, and finally her ass she was sticking in the air.  
Without needing instructions, Lucio poured some of the liquid into his hand, and rolled the bottle of the edge of the bed. Spreading the oil on his hand he reached out and grabbed Hana’s ass, she let out a small yelp, muffled by the pillow. He squeezed his hands and his fingers slipped effortlessly over her skin, causing it to bounce slightly. Without teasing the girl anymore, Lucio placed his index finger onto the girls opening and pushed. His finger entered her smoothly, and he heard her moan into the pillow she was now gripping tightly. He continued to finger her, making sure the lube was put to full use. Seeing her cock hanging between her legs, Lucio reached under with his free hand and began stroking her. Hana’s head raised from her pillow to let out a long moan. Soon her cock was as slick as his, and her ass gave no resistance to his finger. A girl so pretty and so gentle had quickly become lewd under his hands.  
“Are you okay to keep going?” Lucio asked her. Hana quickly turned her head around to look at the boy. “Stop teasing meee!” she pouted, her voice strained and whiny.  
“Sorry!” Lucio didn’t realized how turned on she had become. He nervously straightened his back and moved forward. The head of his cock rested against her ass, and he could feel her open slightly. Gently, he leaned forward.  
The head of his cock pushed against her, and with a pop, it entered her. “AH!” Hana let out a sharp gasp, and Lucio stopped not wanting to hurt the girl. After a couple of seconds, Hana’s ass pushed into him, and he realized she wanted him to keep going. With Hana’s pushing and him leaning forward, he slowly filled her until almost his entire length was inside. Hana was panting, her arms already shaking to keep her up.  
“Is it okay?” Lucio was sure to check up on her, making sure she was comfortable. Hana spoke through her panting. “Please… keep going…” Her voice whined from the pillow.  
He had to control himself, but Lucio pulled out slowly, the warmth and wetness of her drawing him back in with every inch he pulled out. Then, he pushed back in faster. The thrust made both of them moan, and without asking for anymore permission, Lucio pulled out and thrust back in again. They slowly built up a rhythm of rocking their hips. Small high pitched panting and moaning came from Hana, while Lucio gave breathy grunts and even let slip some words of lust.  
Lucio didn’t often swear, but he couldn’t find any better words in his head, and just let his primal feelings take hold. “Fuck… Hana…” He whispered her name under his breath. 

Suddenly, Hana found herself being pulled upwards, Lucio pulled her into a hug from behind. She put her hands out to lean against the wall, as he kept thrusting inside of her. One of his arms reached around and grabbed her breast, playing with the nipple in his fingers. His other hand reached down and grabbed her cock, matching his strokes with his thrusts. “Ooooo fuck!” It was Hana’s turn to swear, her body unable to handle so many different forms of pleasure. Lucio buried his face into her neck, lifting his head he gently nibbled on Hana’s ear.  
“Fuck!” Hana cried out loudly “I’m gonna cum…. Lucio I’m gonna…” Her entire body tensed up, as shivers rushed through her body.  
She felt her cock tense up, before the first string of cum shot out and hit the wall. She came twice more, before she felt Lucio tense up behind her. Her insides felt warm, and she realized he was cumming inside of her. Both her and Lucio rode out their orgasm, not slowing down as they came. Hana made a mess of her pillow and the wall, painting them with her cum. Lucio filled her up inside, making her feel full and hot.  
As they both came down from their high, the room smelled of cum and sweat.  
Lucio pulled back, and his cock slipped free from Hana. She finally let herself relax, falling back into Lucio’s arms. She had never experienced something like that, but she knew she would become addicted to it.  
Hana turned over, leaning her face into Lucio’s bare chest, as she reached her hand out and lucio took it in his.

They laid there, naked, but intertwined as they both cooled down. “Thank you.” Hana finally said. Lucio laughed slightly. “Is that what you’re supposed to say after sex?” Hana let go of his hand and lightly slapped his chest. “No dummy! Thank you for loving me.”  
Lucio wrapped his arms around her. “How could I not?”  
The words made her purr softly as she began fading off to sleep.


End file.
